


A Walk in the Park

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Credo has a whole day planned… What exactly is up his sleeve…?





	A Walk in the Park

It was quiet In Fortuna. Just how Credo liked it. Or, at least that was how he used to like it. Today guard duty was more than boring as he patrolled city streets. Missing the comfort that you brought him.

It had been almost a year since Credo had met you. In all his days he’d never met someone brighter than you. It was as if the sun didn’t matter anymore. For Credo just being beside you was enough to fill him with enough warmth for the whole year. And perhaps it was that same warmth that made him too afraid to ask for anything more. Kyrie had tried to convince Credo to propose ages ago, but the time had never felt right, and for you, Credo would only deliver the best. That meant, he would give you the best of him as well. Kyrie would laugh at him,

“Credo, I know you want to ask her! I think everyone in Fortuna does!” but he would shake his head,

“You wouldn’t understand Kyrie. It has to be perfect! She deserves no less.” Of course, his sister would roll her eyes and nod,

“Whatever you say Creedy.”

That night when he finally got home Credo was more than surprised to see you up. It was nearly midnight!

“Darling? What are you doing up? You should sleep. It’s not good to stay up so late.” Credo sighed walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. Your tired laugh made him smile as you turned around in his arms,

“It’s hard to sleep without you here though. The sheets are always cold without you.” Credo gave an airy chuckle as he slowly began to lead both of you to bed,

“Perhaps you should sleep with a hot water bottle then.” he could hear your pout as he flopped onto your shared bed. Keeping you snug against his chest. Not that you were complaining. Hours passed yet Credo couldn’t sleep. The gentle rise and fall of your chest seeming to stress out Credo more than relax him. He’d taken the day off tomorrow… A part of him knew… It would be the day…

When Credo awoke the soft light of the sun was filtering through the window. He hummed quietly as he looked to you. Still fast asleep, the sun gave you a heavenly glow as you cuddled up against Credo. Early morning tweets from small birds slowly stirred you from your slumber. With a graceful smile, you gave Credo a kiss, one he happily returned. How he loved the way you looked like this. How your morning hair and tired half-lidded eyes seemed to worship him at this moment… It drove Credo mad with love,

“Good morning sweetness… How did you sleep?” Your sleepy smile made Credo feel like melting. With a yawn, you snuggled ever closer,

“Wonderfully since I got to be with you.” Credo hummed,

“I wholeheartedly agree with you darling. Ah! Did I tell you about today love?” Your eyes sparkled with curiosity,

“No?? What’s going on today!” Credo smiled,

“Well, I took today off and I thought we could… Spend some time together?” Your smile was even brighter,

“You remembered!” Credo began to sweat… Whatever it was that he had remembered, he had most definitely forgotten,

“Of course, how could I forget!” You smiled holding Credo a little tighter,

“I was worried that you would forget our anniversary again…” Credo laughed nervously. He knew he had a reason for booking today off…

“I wouldn’t forget such a day my sweet. Now you go get ready, we’re heading to the park.” Credo laughed seeing you hop up and excitedly. When you finally disappeared into the bathroom Credo sprinted from the bed to his dresser making sure the little black box that he’d hidden ever so well, still was. And with a sigh, he found it. Quickly getting dressed in something both casual and comfy Credo slid the box into his pocket. Thankfully, he was just in time.

When you came out it was like night and day. Bright eyes met his as your hair perfectly framed your face. Credo was enamoured once more. And dread filled his stomach.

At the park, Credo had asked Nero and Kyrie to set up a picnic. It was already perfect looking and Credo silently wept in relief. Sitting down Credo couldn’t help but get lost in your words. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. How would he tell you? How would you react? Was this all too soon?

Your hand gently landed atop his,

“Credo? Are you okay?” Credo smiled sheepishly,

“I just have a lot on my mind…” intertwining his fingers with your’s Credo cleared his throat,

“Might we go for a walk love?” You nodded with a laugh. Walking around the park Credo took you to the secluded little well that not many people knew about. The little clearing was surrounded by trees. Surprisingly, one of the lushest areas of the park, though it had been left to crumble so long ago. You smiled still holding Credo’s hand,

“I’ve never been here before… It’s very beautiful Credo. How did you find this place?” Credo almost wheezed as he let his hand slip away from her’s. He couldn’t even respond before he found himself speaking,

“Love… We’ve been together for a long time… And I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the most radiant woman in Fortuna. In all honesty, the whole world. No matter when I see you or how you look you never fail to capture my heart in its entirety.” Credo cupped your face from beneath your hood. Here, he felt comfortable to slowly remove it. Finally seeing you under the sunlight Credo leaned in for a gentle kiss. However confused you were, you returned the kiss. Pulling away you spoke, worry lacing your words,

“Credo… Is everything all right? You aren’t normally this serious…” Credo smiled seeing your eyes, bright and reflecting him… As they always did, as Credo always wanted them to,

“Darling everything is all right. But what could make this better is if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife? I can’t imagine my life without you… please, say yes?” Dropping down to one knee Credo pulled out the ring box and opened it. Revealing the beautiful diamond ring within. Your eyes water and for a moment you say nothing. Hidden among the trees Credo fears he’s just lost the one thing he truly held dear. Until you begin to smile. And then nod. Until you explode into a crying fit,

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you Credo! I love you!” Credo shakes violently, taking a shuddering breath. As he shakily stands he slips the ring onto your finger, an overwhelming joy filling his core,

“I love you too darling. So much. Never leave my side.” With a gentle smile, you merely embrace Credo,

“I just have one thing to say Credo…”

“What is it my dove?”

“Today isn’t actually our anniversary. It was next week.” Credo wheezes and you laugh in his arms,

“Darling… Please…”


End file.
